Serendipia
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: "La luz de la pantalla de su teléfono celular le hacía arder las retinas y dificultaba el entendimiento en su cerebro..." BTS. Vmin. Jimin x Taehyung.


**Serendipia**

 _"As much as my heart flutters, i worried…_

 _Just like you, I'm sacred._

 _When you see me,_

 _when you touch me…"_

El caminar a esas horas y no reconocer alguna figura obscura tras sus pies era irreal. Acostumbrado estaba al ruido, las luces de la ciudad y los párpados que nunca descansaban; por lo que el ser consciente solo de sí mismo en lo que el sol teñía de otoño las nubes, era desconcertante, pacífico y comenzaba a agradarle.

A ridículas horas de la mañana había recibido un mensaje de Jungkook, una lista de instrucciones, un itinerario y un mapa junto a un billete de tren.

«¿Qué es esto?» preguntó confuso y atontado. La luz de la pantalla de su teléfono celular le hacía arder las retinas y dificultaba el entendimiento en su cerebro.

«Tus vacaciones» fue la escueta respuesta del menor. Segundos más tarde. Nuevas instrucciones aparecieron con la orden de «NO LLEGUES TARDE». Siendo Jungkook, Taehyung podía imaginarlo con el rostro serio, una de sus cejar arqueadas y el aura poderosa que le caracterizaba y le dejaba en claro que no aceptaría una negativa. Taehyung estaba condenado a aceptar.

Y así es como se encontraba con la mochila al hombro y pies cansados de tanto andar buscando el lugar correcto, le había escrito a Jungkook quejas y más quejas de como se había perdido y estaba a pocos momentos de regresar a la estación de trenes y comprarse un boleto de regreso a Seúl, Jungkook siendo quien era, envió una fotografía del lugar que le había reservado a modo de subirle la moral y Taehyung sintió energía suficiente para continuar su viaje.

Una amable anciana se apiadó de su alma y le indicó el lugar correcto. Marcó el teléfono y habló cansado al tono.

—Ya llegué. No he entrado aun, pero estoy en el lugar correcto —exhaló.

—Bien. Si no recibía noticias tuyas en los próximos veinte minutos, iba a llamar a la policía —bromeó su amigo.

—Gracioso —replicó por lo bajo con un dejo de sarcasmo. —Espero que este lugar valga la pena.

—Tae… —Jungkook llamó su atención, conociéndole, el muchacho se dejaría llevar por el agotamiento y su mente se apagaría. —Es perfecto. Ahora ve a conseguir una cama donde dormir. Está bajo reservación.

—De acuerdo. —Cortaron comunicación después de eso y Taehyung relajó los hombros cambiando la mochila de lugar.

* * *

El despertar le desconcertó por momentos; no estaba en su habitación, no reconocía donde estaba, pero no se preocupó, caso contrario, se distrajo contemplando la belleza de la vista que le esperaba.

La habitación era amplia, carente de arreglos innecesarios; detalles escondidos, entrañables, pero lo que finalmente le dejó sin aire por momentos fue la majestuosidad de color. Todavía no sabía cómo fue posible para Jungkook encontrar un lugar como aquel, indistintamente estaba agradecido.

El rugir de las olas llegaba con claridad, aunque no pudiese reconocerlas en totalidad con la vista, la espuma se entremezclaba con la inmensidad del cielo, volviendo casi imposible distinguir donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro; el único ápice de ayuda provenía de la luna menguante que descansaba en las alturas.

Su cuerpo y su mente estaban alertas, atrás quedaba la fatiga, ahora todo su ser estaba atento y curioso de sus alrededores, aunque, ¿qué podía hacer él si eran las cuatro y media de la mañana?

Con los pies aun descalzos bajó el camino trazado con cuidado y precaución hasta que reconoció el tacto parcialmente húmedo de la arena. Taehyung sostenía la cohibida memoria del sol y el calor, la bruma de medias conversaciones perdidas en el aire; imagen que difería por completo de lo que tenía en frente.

Una obscuridad casi absoluta y el burbujeante choque de las olas en la orilla. O eso creía.

A su campo de visión entró la llama danzante de una fogata y las sombras desdibujadas de figuras serpenteantes. La intriga le embargó y sin ser del todo consciente, su cuerpo se encaminó buscando cercanía.

Música llegó a sus oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una ráfaga de viento helado amenazó con levantar arena en su rostro; una figura —que le daba la espalda— tenía una guitarra entre los brazos y la otra, que se escondía detrás del fuego, tarareaba siguiendo el ritmo. En ocasiones soltaba alguna frase con confianza y otras veces parecía inseguro, pero la persona que le acompañaba asentía de tanto en tanto, como si le ofreciera consuelo. «Está bien. Lo estás haciendo bien». Y con un tintineo en las manos de que quizás se percatasen de su presencia, el extraño alzó el rostro en su dirección.

Luego del estupor inicial al haber sido descubierto (no que se estuviese escondiendo), no pudo evitar sonreír; _algo_ en la mirada sorprendida y gatuna del desconocido le hizo actuar por reflejo, recibiendo así, como respuesta una deslumbrante sonrisa, tal era que por momentos fue incapaz de contemplar sus ojos. Su corazón se inundó de calidez.


End file.
